Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications call switching and transport in a system that provides asynchronous transfer mode connections.
Broadband systems are being developed to provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including more efficient use of network bandwidth and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. Broadband systems provide telecommunications network users with increased capabilities at lower costs.
Telecommunications architectures provide call switching and call connections by processing signaling to determine the origination and destination of a call and by selecting a route or connection for the call. This call connection must be completed for local exchange companies as well as interexchange companies. In addition, the call is processed with services before, during, and after the call is connected. Some of these services include N00, calling card, and accounting system services.
Existing telecommunications architectures are not readily scaleable. Furthermore, it is not convenient to change the services provided by the devices in the architecture. Therefore, there is a need for a telecommunications architecture that is scaleable and that can be programmed and maintained easily by a service provider. There is a need for such an architecture to provide a myriad of intelligent network services in a cost efficient manner.
The present invention comprises a system for connecting a call comprising a call processor adapted to receive call information elements and to process the call information elements and call-associated data to select a connection for the call. The call processor transports a control message identifying the selected connection. A signaling interface is adapted to receive the call signaling, to process the call signaling to isolate the call information elements, and to transfer the call information elements to the call processor. A call process control system is adapted to manage the call-associated data and to exchange the call-associated data with the call processor. An interworking unit is adapted to receive the control message from the call processor, to receive user communications, and to interwork the user communications to the selected connection according to the control message.
The present invention further comprises a system for connecting a call comprising a call processor adapted to receive call information elements and to process the call information elements and call-associated data to select a connection for the call. The call processor transports a control message identifying the selected connection. A signaling interface is adapted to receive the call signaling, to process the call signaling to isolate the call information elements and to transfer the call information elements to the call processor. A call process control system is adapted to manage the call-associated data and to exchange the call-associated data with the call processor.
The present invention further comprises a method for connecting a call through an asynchronous transfer mode system comprising receiving call-associated data and managing the call-associated data to be used for processing information parameters to select a connection. The call-associated data is moved to a data structure in a call processor. The call signaling is received and processed to the isolate information parameters in the call signaling. The information parameters are moved from the call process control system to the call processor. The information parameters are processed in the call processor using the call-associated data to select a connection for the call and transported a control message identifying the selected connection.